No Swords in the Elevator
by DeavaStar
Summary: Genesis and Sephiroth have an argument, and things don't quite go as they expect
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Elevator**

**Genesis stood there, glaring, his toe tapping impatiently. He was pissed! Again! Livid, boiling with rage and the damned elevator was taking for-fucking-ever! He was so infuriated, his anger-and probably blood pressure-rising as his mind swirled. He couldn't even remember what had sparked him up, and it could not have been half an hour since the argument had begun.**

**He had been discussing **_**something, **_**it had to do with the new batch of recruits, with Sephiroth. Sephiroth had made some offhand comment, and it triggered Genesis' hot headed temper. Comments were made, and he had barely refrained from slugging his **_**superior officer**_ **in the face. He'd walked out after a sharp retort, and seconds later an offended Sephiroth had followed him into the hall, calling after him. Genesis stopped and turned on his heel, surprising Sephiroth, a hard act, stepped into his personal space (something no man in his right mind would do) and told him in his most elegant fashion through gritted teeth and narrow eyes to go secure masamune in a dark sheath, somewhere in the general vicinity of his flanks.**

**The elevator finally arrived and Genesis marched on taking several deep breaths, reminding himself of Sephiroth's lack of normal human interaction. He probably meant nothing by his words and they were not meant to enrage him. Genesis had been told several times by Angeal that he had a bad habit of misconstruing simple words. Perhaps, after some tea and quiet reading, he could rethink the conversation and even apologize. **

**'**_**But, not right now.' **_ **Genesis sighed as he pressed the button for his office and leaned back against the elevator wall pressing his hands to his face, shutting his eyes as the doors began to close.**

_**"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess**_

_**We seek it thus, and take to the sky.**_

_**Ripples form on the water's surface**_

_**The wandering soul knows no rest."**_

**"Act One." The clear smooth baritone sliced through the calm as Genesis eyes snapped open, instantly locking with arctic mint. He glared and crossed his arms as Sephiroth stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and the carriage began moving. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to upset you. I only meant that the kid seemed to be trying to hard to emulate **_**you**_**."**

**That was what it was… **'_**Red? What a horrid color. A terrible choice for a Soldier.'**_

**Genesis simply turned away, his temper not yet cooled by the apology. "Yes, well I thought- What do you mean 'trying too hard to emulate **_**me'**_**?** **Do you think I am still unworthy?!" "Genesis..."**

**"You know damn well how much I have put into this company. How hard I've trained!" "Genesis, please..." "How much I've **_**strained**_ **to thrive in this organization!" "Genesis, that isn't what I-" "And you **_**know **_**why! How **_**dare**_ **you-"**

**"**_**Genesis!**_**" This time he used his Commander voice, and Genesis' mouth snapped shut, still seething. "I **_**meant **_**they are simply putting too much effort into futile attempts to make themselves look greater than anything they can hope to accomplish."**

**Sephiroth sighed, something he had been doing alot when in the presence of his red-haired friend. "It was obvious he dyed it in a misguided attempt to look like his idol. Such bright colors would not do well on a battlefield without the power to backup all the attention it would draw. It will get one killed."**

**He looked at the still seething Genesis, his eyes wandering over a stray lock of the bright hair and felt his fingers twitch, "He isn't **_**you**_**, Genesis."** **Genesis' mouth went slack. "W-was that a-" "Don't read too much into it." Genesis frowned. "Hmph. You just don't know when to keep your mouth closed. Wait! Did you say my hair would get me killed?"**

**Sephiroth sighed, again. "Genesis…." "What if I said that long ass, silver, rosy scented hair of yours is even more of a danger! Then what!"**

**Genesis' tendency to quote poetry was beautiful, but Genesis in rage was poetry in motion. Genesis in motion was flashing blue eyes and flourishing red hair whipping about on the wind. Sephiroth tried his best to focus his mind on the conversation, but it was difficult while the flecks of bright red floated in front of his eyes. **

**Genesis continued ranting for a moment before he noticed the unfocused gaze, he stopped talking and stared. It seemed he hadn't noticed the silence, yet. Genesis waved a hand, carefully, in front of him. "Sephiroth?" Genesis gasped, trembling, as Sephiroth's face took on it's legendary laser focused gaze…**

**And it was targeted on Genesis. **

**Genesis took a step back, his hand reaching blindly for his sword. Sephiroth stepped forward, following him. His back hit the wall. Too close… Sephiroth was too close to draw his sword, maybe Fire…**

**He found his wrist pinned to the wall at his side as Sephiroth stepped closer, his ungloved hand reaching toward his face. Genesis questioned his ability to defend himself, as he felt fingers tangle in his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp, and Sepiroth's unwavering gaze locked on his eyes.**

**The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival on the designated floor. Sephiroth blinked and looked up, appearing to come out of whatever trance he'd been under. He released his grip and stepped from the box, making his way to his office at a rapid pace.**

**Genesis remained, leaning against the wall, his heart hammering in his chest as the doors closed again. **_**What the Goddess' name was that?**_

**A sudden jerk as he stood strait caused him to stumble back against the wall and he realized too late, someone below had called the elevator. He rolled his eyes and settled back with a scowl to wait out the unnecessary trip, thinking he would need a strong cup of coffee instead of tea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sephiroth lowered himself into his chair, reaching for the stack of documents in his inbox. he picked up his pen and promptly slammed it back down. **

**What was he **_**thinking! **_**He pinched the bridge of his nose, berating himself. He had almost lost control. Sure Genesis was considered a friend, but the man despised him, and they both knew the barely tolerated each other for Angeal's sake. Another two seconds and he would have done something to get himself punched in the face. **"_**I would have deserved it! I wouldn't be able to write it into a report, either. 'Disciplinary Action Request. Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. Reason: Subordinate broke my nose after I kissed him without permission.' That will go over great!"**_

**His head hurt, and he knew eventually the fiery Crimson Commander would be storming in, (probably slam the door so hard it would break the glass, most likely fuming, screaming and ready draw blades) demanding answers. Answers he didn't have available.**

**How would he possibly explain that his hot temper, red hair, and poets spirit ignited a flame within him that had nothing to do with Materia? Despite the low temperature the office kept, Sephiroth felt himself heating up at the thought of Genesis' predicted actions. He unbuckled his coat and sat back in his chair, attempting to decide if he should stay and wait for Genesis. **

**He wasn't sure if he could keep his mind together long enough to not make a fool of himself at the moment. Feeling like a coward, he decided to bail. If he did not have that encounter, there would be nothing more to explain, and hopefully when he ran into Genesis again later, he'd be calm and rational. Maybe he could even string together a worthy apology. He could purchase a large Dumbapple pie, and perhaps this will all blow over with no further incident. **

**Maybe…**

**Lady Luck never seemed to like him when it came to Genesis….**


End file.
